


Mclennon smut oneshots

by ShippingMcLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: One shot smuts based off the wonderful drawings by auroralunatica!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	1. 1- 69 position

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mclennon NSFW list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108141) by [Auroralunatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroralunatica/pseuds/Auroralunatica). 



> Super huge thank you to ChutJeDors and ImagineBeatles for betaing this. They are wonderful writers and super inspiring!!! I encourage anyone and everyone to read their stuff!

The two bandmates originally went to their hotel bedroom to work on some music. They and Brian both agreed that their work lately has been a bit rusty, and they needed to spend lots of time working on the upcoming album whenever they got the chance. Of course the boys obliged, enjoying spending their time writing, and trying to spend as much time as possible with each other. If they weren’t writing, they were shagging, and if they weren’t shagging, they were writing, usually being able to put their entire focus on the music. 

And they were now too. For a little while, that is, until they were interrupted by John’s  _ generosity _ . John hadn’t realized that all those love songs, along with Paul’s honey smooth voice would have such an effect on him. Or on his member at least. 

It was Paul who noticed it first- John’s fully grown erection hiding behind his guitar that not even John seemed to notice, being too distracted with the music. He was always stealing small glances of Paul, of course he was, every chance he got, but he hardly realized just what an effect it had on him. 

Paul’s voice and fingers on his guitar stopped simultaneously, causing John to look at the younger man in confusion, only to find Paul staring at him with a small blush. When John tilted his head to the side in confusion, making him look a bit like a puppy (which was adorable), Paul’s eyes drifted down to his crotch. John’s gaze followed only for him to notice what was the matter. This time, it was John’s turn to blush.

“Oh! I- eh…” John stammered. But when he glanced up at Paul, he was met with the sight of the boy’s eyes completely transfixed on his cock. Paul’s own cock was starting to harden too, as he bit his lip in thought. John’s stammer quickly turned into a smirk- not that Paul noticed, being too distracted by the view, along with his own dirty thoughts. 

John grinned as he wondered what exactly Paul was imagining. It was only when he gently took hold of Paul’s chin that Paul was pulled out of his trance, getting flustered by the sudden interruption. But John’s lips were quick to sooth, gently attaching his own to Paul’s, both by leaning and lightly pulling his face closer. Paul moaned in surprise, but was quick to relax into it and let his eyes flutter close. 

John’s hand moved to cup Paul’s cheek as his thumb gently stroked it. The other’s hands remained awkwardly between their bodies, Paul unsure what to do with them, along with the guitars being in the way. John deepened the kiss and wrapped his hand around Paul’s neck, pulling him closer, and making Paul realize that John was getting a little too distracted, knowing they should be working. With renewed responsibility, Paul spoke up against John’s lips.

“Mmm… We can’t.” John merely ignored him as he deepened the kiss just like before. “Eppy says we shou’ be workin’,” Paul murmured.

“Mhm”, John finally replied into the kiss, although he made no attempt to actually stop the action. Keeping the kiss, he pushed his guitar on the floor and to the side, before taking Paul’s out of his arms to rest against the bed, and Paul knew he shouldn’t, but he let him, not being able to resist anymore (or at all, but he would never admit that). 

Finally, Paul’s hands floated up to wrap around John’s neck before John’s free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and keeping him there. John bit the plump lip between his teeth before giving it a light tug, and Paul moaned throughout it until it was far enough to be released. 

John opened his eyes for just a moment to soak in Paul’s withered state as he pleased him. Then, forcefully, he attacked Paul’s lips again, strong enough to leave a bruise.

Sneakily, he brought a leisure hand to Paul’s crotch, gently stroking his hard on in preparation for what was to come. 

Paul groaned into the kiss, eyebrows furrowing as he focused on the pleasure. John lowered them both down so Paul was lying on his back and he was fitted perfectly on top of him, before he began lowering his kisses down Paul’s neck, making sure to take extra time there, and moving lower to his chest. He stopped to quickly take off the younger’s shirt, and Paul was quick to do the same for John, liking the skin to skin contact, before John’s lips were attached to his chest again.

When John’s lips met Paul’s pants, he didn’t hesitate to undo the button and take them off, quickly pulling his boxers down immediately after. Paul moaned at the way John kissed his inner thigh, right beside his pubic hair, as John took in his scent. Then, without warning, John fit Paul’s cock into his mouth as far as he could before starting to bob as best as he could. 

Paul moaned as his fingers instinctively pulled at John’s hair. But it wasn’t enough. It was good, of course it was- good enough to make him come. But Paul wanted to  _ taste _ John. He wanted John’s scent the same way John had his. 

All too soon, Paul pulled him off by his hair, watching as John’s mouth remained open and ready to be stuffed with his cock again, anticipating it as if he  _ wanted  _ to be gagged. Paul moaned at the sight, almost granting him just that, but restrained himself. John’s face turned into a confused one as his eyebrows lightly furrowed, mouth still slightly open making him look adorable. 

“What is it?” 

Without answering, Paul lifted his head off the bed as he brought John’s face to his and kissed the confusion off it. Then he brought his own hand to John’s member and started massaging it through his pants. 

John hissed at the sudden contact but let him continue, his body trembling above Paul’s in pleasure. John had never completely understood it, but Paul had always loved touching and tasting his cock. John loved pleasing Paul, sure, he could do it all day if Paul kept moaning like he did. But Paul genuinely enjoyed the touch and taste of John’s cock in his hands and mouth. 

So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise at all that Paul began undoing his pants to pull out his dick. As soon as it was out, their kiss broke as the two simultaneously gazed at John’s cock between their bodies, before John raised his eyes to watch Paul. He was once again biting his lip, transfixed with anticipation. 

Paul began pulling John’s hips to his face, wanting him to fuck his mouth already, but John was quick to protest, taking hold of Paul’s wrists and nailing them down by his head. 

“Hey!” Paul looked at John with both confusion and irritation as his  _ very important task  _ was interrupted.

“My turn,” John told him sternly, without hesitation or a hint of care of what the younger man clearly wanted. Paul looked genuinely pissed, making John hold back a chuckle (the man really could be cute when sassy). 

“Wanker!” Paul gave him a look but John only laughed evilly as his eyebrows wriggled suggestively. 

Without another word- hands still gripping Paul’s wrists- John attached his lips back to the man’s chest, kissing there and making sure to lick at it a little, leaving saliva marks in his place. Paul moaned and squirmed at the sensitive spots. 

“S-stop… s’not fair”, he whined. But John kept his mischievous look as he lowered his lips, slowly releasing Paul’s wrists as his mouth neared his cock again. 

He swallowed it whole and kept eye contact with a wrecked Paul as he slowly pulled off, letting his lips massage the shaft. Paul moaned, unable to hold back, although he didn’t miss the way John smirked up at him as he put Paul’s cock back in and began to bob slowly, still keeping eye contact. 

“John! P-please,” he whined, voice cracking from the intensity of it all. 

“What is it? What do you want baby?” John asked as he stroked Paul’s thigh, making his cock twitch some more (god, the tease!). 

“Fuck my mouth. Please,” Paul begged. And if that didn’t just about make John cream his pants, he’d be lying if he said it took all of him to not just oblige and thrust inside Paul’s fuckable mouth until it was wrecked. “Please!” 

How could John resist… but he really did want to finish Paul off first. 

“We could both do it,” Paul tried.

_ Oh... _

John met Paul’s eyes with another one of his mischievous looks. 

“Both?” he asked with a smirk. Paul bit his lip as if needing to think about it before looking back and, finally, nodding slowly, not quite sure what he was getting himself into. 

John grinned, raising himself to remove his pants and boxers all in one go. Paul was quick to help and ushered John to turn around and straddle his hips. Slowly, John backed up, nearing his bum to Paul’s face. 

The younger man was eager to grip John’s ass and lower it so John’s cock was right above his willing lips. John too had his mouth positioned right above the other’s hard cock. Paul was quick to pull him closer and swallow his cock in one go, inhaling through his nose and finally tasting him, getting a whiff of that wonderful scent. His grip on John’s ass cheeks was hard, leaving light red marks where his finger tips squeezed. 

John moaned at finally having some stimulation around his cock and his hips stuttered uncontrollably at just how much of him could fit into Paul’s mouth in this position. It made Paul gag slightly, but he only liked it more, wanting his mouth to be full of John’s cock. John himself grabbed the base of Paul’s cock as he hovered over it before licking a strip from the tip to the base where his tongue met Paul’s balls. 

Paul moaned around John’s cock, only encouraging the other man to continue. John put Paul’s tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before taking more of him in, humming and bobbing through the process. He knew Paul already had to be close, and finally getting John’s cock in his mouth probably turned him on even more. 

He brought a hand to Paul’s balls to massage and fondle them as he generously sucked him off, bobbing his head freely. As predicted, Paul came soon after with a strangled moan, which John felt through his cock, as the younger man’s warm salty substance entered his mouth. 

John moaned at the taste. The thought of how well he was pleasing Paul along with the pleasure of Paul’s skilled blowjob, made his brain fuzzy. He too was close and ready to come at any moment. 

It was a bit difficult for Paul to bob his head in this position, but John needed a little more. He gave an experimental thrust deeper into the man’s mouth, making him choke a little, but Paul only tightened his grip on John’s ass as he moaned in approval around the cock in his mouth, encouraging him to continue thrusting. 

John began thrusting deep into Paul’s oh so pliant mouth freely now and the deep throating, gagging, humming, and most of all, the knowledge that Paul was enjoying it, was enough to pull him over the edge as he spilled himself into Paul’s mouth. Paul made sure to swallow it all with an appreciative moan, giving his ass one last encouraging squeeze before John’s cock fell out of his mouth and his body fell slack on top of Paul’s. 

After both boys caught their breaths, it was John who moved first, turning around where he could face Paul until he was hovering over the younger man’s body. Their eyes met and John grinned stupidly, making Paul laugh. He leaned in to plant a messy kiss on Paul’s lips, both men tasting each other on their tongues. 

When they pulled apart, John brought his lips to Paul’s neck to leave a sweet nibble on the somewhat salty skin. 

Paul hummed appreciatively at the sensation of John’s firm lips on his sensitive spot, and John was sure to linger there for a moment, leaving gentle licks on kisses on the tasty skin. 

Pulling away, John rested his head on Paul’s collar bone and Paul brought a hand up to tangle it into his hair, which he gently stroked with his fingers. 

This time it was John’s turn to hum in delight. Both boys felt at peace and rather fuzzy in the head from the post-coital cuddling. 

It was Paul who broke the silence. 

“Eppy’s gonna kill us,” he said, and John had to chuckle. 


	2. 2 - Against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot smuts based off Mclennon NSFW by  
> auroralunatica
> 
> Super huge thank you to ChutJeDors and ImagineBeatles for betaing this. They are wonderful writers and super inspiring!!! I encourage anyone and everyone to read their stuff!

Paul was on his way to John’s house straight after school just as they had agreed. Although Paul only half expected what they were going to do, John’s intentions were fully given away once the older boy opened the door to reveal a smirk on his lips, dark lust filled eyes, and a half erect cock poking out of his tight drainpipe trousers.

Paul already felt his body react to the view, his cock beginning to twitch in interest, his stomach swirling. As soon as he stepped inside, the door was quickly shut behind him before he leaned in to plant a quick kiss on John’s lips, letting his tongue dip out. His hands rested on John’s chest as one of the other’s arms snaked around his waist to hold him close, letting their crotches touch. 

Paul should’ve pulled back by now and turned to take it upstairs, but John was still giving him _that_ look. He leaned back in and, much to his disappointment, this kiss was shorter than the last, John pulling away as soon as their lips touched. 

“Mimi’s in the kitchen,” John whispered against Paul’s lips, his hot breath making the younger man shiver. Paul almost let out a whine in frustration, which John seemed to notice, for he smirked at him again, the tease. 

Luckily for Paul, John took a hold of his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he shut the door, he was on Paul- lips attacking his and hands all over his body. Paul moaned as John’s tongue entered his mouth and swiped against his. 

One of John’s arms was around Paul’s waist while the other was pulling him closer by the neck, but both grips were equally tight. And it was that type of closeness and security that Paul loved to see in John. John almost rarely showed it, but it was in moments like these that John would hold him like his life dependent on it and would never let him go, keeping any grip on Paul he possibly could. Paul could practically let his body fall slack, and John would still be holding him upright. The thought made Paul’s head spin and his heart flutter. 

Paul’s own arms were tightly clung around John’s neck, silently begging the older man to keep him close. John slyly removed Paul’s shirt with his slick fingers before reattaching their lips. 

“Been thinking ‘bout you all day,” he muttered between heavy breaths and sloppy kisses before biting and pulling at Paul’s lip. Paul moaned audibly at the man’s words and thrust his growing erection into John’s hip. John grabbed his ass and squeezed it before moving the hand to his front to undo Paul’s pants, reaching in and grabbing Paul’s cock through his boxers to give him a squeeze. Paul moaned as he threw his head back, leaving John room to attack his neck. 

John sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, leaving it momentarily red, and paid extra attention to the spot, encouraged by Paul’s moaning right in his ear. 

“J-John… Please,” Paul moaned. Taking him by surprise, John lifted him up by his ass and held him there as he turned around and moved up until Paul’s back slammed against the bedroom wall, his legs immediately wrapping around John’s waist. His arms remained around John’s neck where he lovingly played with John’s hair as he pulled him in for another kiss.

When Paul noticed one of John’s hands move to the waistband of his boxers in an attempt to pull them off, he dropped both of his legs to the ground to help, messily removing his pants along with his boots. He only got half naked before John was grabbing his ass again. 

“Jump into me arms, Macca,” John blurted, needy and urgent. Paul did as he was told, gratefully. Both men ignored Paul’s still half-clothed body as his pants dangled in the air, and left boot still remained on his foot, but they couldn’t care less. 

John kissed Paul once more before reaching towards his dresser just to the left of him for the tub of vaseline. He removed the lid with one hand and dipped his fingers into it. John tried to the best of his abilities to spread the substance with just one hand, but managed. 

John lowered his hand back to Paul’s ass, but this time, moving further until it reached the crack of his ass. Paul bit his lip and squirmed in anticipation. Once John began to probe his hole, Paul’s head fell back where it rested against the wall. John watched him for a moment as he prepared the boy’sass for his fingers, getting mesmerized by the way Paul looked for the umpteenth time in his life. 

John couldn’t help but attach his lips to the skin of Paul’s neck as he finally began to insert his finger, making Paul let out a harsh breath. His lips trailed up to the younger man’s jaw where he sucked a mark to soothe him until his finger was fully in. Paul’s eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was heavy. John knew it must’ve been a little uncomfortable at first, but it had to be mostly from pleasure, if Paul’s rocking was anything to go by. 

Paul forced his eyes open to look at John, eyes were pleading, begging him to go on, and for a moment, John feared he might cream his pants at the sight. He kissed Paul harshly as he started thrusting and curling his finger inside him, pulling a wanton moan from him that John swallowed down from the kiss. 

Paul didn’t stop there however, and continued moaning and sighing into John’s mouth as he rocked his hips the best he could on John’s finger. John understood and sped up his thrusts until suddenly. Paul threw his head back with a powerful groan and a shudder, revealing to John that he found his prostate.

John smirked. “Mmm,” he hummed deep and low into Paul’s ear. “That hit the spot,” he teased as he sucked Paul’s earlobe into his mouth and continued curling his finger against that rough spot inside Paul. Paul tried to contain himself, the pleasure along with John’s _teasing_ being too much, making his body tremble as John sucked in his earlobe. His eyes rolled back as he tried to rock onto John’s finger. 

Paul watched as John pulled his finger out almost all the way before adding a second and pushing it all the way in, and moaned at being more filled. After a small while, John added a third, continuing to thrust and curl them as Paul panted in front of him. 

However good it was, it wasn’t long before Paul began to grow impatient. “J-John… Please. I can take it luv.” 

John met Paul’s eyes as he continued his movement. 

“N-need your cock,” he begged weakly, making a warmth spread in John’s stomach as he watched him. He nodded before leaning in to kiss him. 

John pulled off but let his forehead rest against Paul’s as he slowly began to pull his fingers out. He quickly undid his pants and pulled out his cock before dipping his fingers into the tub of vaseline on the dresser opposite his Elvis poster, which is where he usually used it for. 

But John could care less about Elvis right now. There was a much more captivating dark haired boy panting in his arms at the moment.

“John. Hmm, please,” the panting boy in question moaned, pulling John away from his thoughts. He coated his cock quickly before positioning it at Paul’s entrance and planted one more peck on his lips before slowly pushing his cock in. Paul let out a breath as soon as the older man’s head popped in, that being the worst part, and let himself relax as John continued. 

Both men were focused on the feeling as John’s cock moved until it was fully in. Paul whined in pleasure of the fullness as John let out a groan as his head fell back, revealing his muscular neck. After pleasing Paul for so long, it felt so good to finally get his perfect tight ass around his cock. He lowered his head to bury his face into Paul’s neck as he began slowly moving. Paul had already started to moan, for which John was grateful, for it was once again going straight into his ear. 

As John began to pick up the pace, he made sure he was gripping Paul’s ass tightly, that being his main source of support. He was still careful not to go too fast yet, making sure to wait until the younger boy was ready. 

Paul wrapped his legs around John’s hips and pulled him in before speaking. “F-faster John,” he begged weakly. 

John let out another groan at the wrecked quality of Paul’s voice, but did as he was told, picking up the speed until he was slamming into Paul. The latter moaned loudly in response as John roughly nailed his prostate with every thrust. 

When John started getting close, he brought his lips up to Paul’s ear. “Touch yourself… Touch yourself for me, Paulie.” John tried to sound dominant, but in reality, his voice was just as wrecked as Paul’s, making him moan. The younger lad lowered a hand between their bodies and started wanking himself off in time with the thrusts. 

“Ah! John,” he moaned, trying his best to warn John that he was close, gripping his one hand tightly at John’s neck. John himself felt his thighs quiver as his orgasm approached. 

“Come for me baby. Come for me- with me- Fuck!” John said the last with another harsh thrust, but didn’t stop there, continuing to thrust roughly into Paul. Paul moaned again as he increased the speed of his hand and just a few seconds later, came in John’s arms, spilling himself between their bodies, and his ass clenching around the other’s cock, milking him and pulling him over the edge until John spilled himself inside of him. 

With one final thrust, John slowed down as his knees began to weaken, lowering the two of them down as he slowly let his cock slide out. Paul’s bum hit the ground as John landed on his knees and sat between Paul’s slumped legs. He hid his face into Paul’s neck as he relaxed, getting some of Paul’s scent, which gave him a strong urge to lick at the skin. He gave a small experimental lick just above Paul’s collar bone- no response. He did it again, larger this time, only to hear Paul’s chuckle in his ear. 

“Why’re ya licking me?” Paul asked with a laugh. John chuckled at himself but hid it before shrugging. Then he looked up to meet Paul’s eyes with a mischievous grin. 

“Yer tasty,” he said with a seductive voice, making the other laugh at the fact that John was trying to be seductive. And _now_ , of all times. Maybe at another time, a line like that might’ve worked on him- but now, he was way to spent to get turned on again, no matter how dirty the implication was. 

He playfully rolled his eyes at John as he slung an arm over his shoulder to pull him close, and John leaned into Paul’s face, pretending to kiss his cheek, but playfully bit his jaw instead with a delighted moan. Paul shoved John’s shoulder away but couldn’t help but laugh. John laughed too and Paul’s stomach warmed at his cute side. He saw the same side as John leaned back in once more and finally sat on his bum between Paul’s legs, only to rest his head on the boy’s collar bone, where he left it and planted a sweet kiss. 

Paul tangled one hand into John’s hair and wrapped his other arm around his body, but was interrupted by John’s clothed state. 

Pouting, Paul asked, “How come I’m naked and yer not?” 

John chuckled at the evident whine in Paul’s voice alone, wondering what his face must look like. He lifted his head to face Paul. 

“Well tha’ would be because you look prettier than I do when yer naked,” he said with a goofy grin. Paul rolled his eyes at him. 

“Yeah well, s’not like ya could go far with _yer_ close on,” he said, pulling at the hem of John’s shirt. John looked down to see Paul’s come stains at the bottom of said shirt. He grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling it off over his head.

“Better?”

“Mmm. Much better,” Paul said lazily, eyes starting to droop as he leaned against the wall. John chuckled and planted one more kiss on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


	3. 3 - Bathtub Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot smuts based off Mclennon NSFW by  
> auroralunatica
> 
> Super huge thank you to ChutJeDors and ImagineBeatles for betaing this. They are wonderful writers and super inspiring!!! I encourage anyone and everyone to read their stuff!

After a busy day of recording sessions followed by scheduled interviews, the two bandmates were more than relieved to arrive home that rainy night to do what they had been planning all day: smoke some pot.

They came inside with their hair and clothes soaked from the rain. They only partially undressed, taking off their coats, and John took off his hat to leave on a table near the door. Paul was already heading towards his luggage, getting his joint for him and John. John followed quickly and before Paul got far, he was stopped in his tracks and kissed passionately. Perhaps it was John’s way of saying ‘ _I’m sorry you’re all soaked-_ _we’re_ _soaked. And thanks for sharing the pot_.’ 

After a shitty, and overall extremely long, day, it was no surprise that John needed some comfort from his lover. And Paul understood, kissing back before pulling away to look at him with a smile, and John couldn’t consider himself any luckier to have someone like Paul in his life. Paul proceeded his quest and retrieved a joint for them both to share. 

He lit the spliff first before putting it to his lips to smoke. John watched the formation of his lips and his lidded eyes as Paul expertely inhaled the pot deep into his lungs before holding it a moment, and finally releasing it. Then he did it again, and John felt his body react to the sight. It was a combination of arousal and warmth- his cock beginning to twitch and the thought ‘ _that mouth_ _is mine,_ ’ playing again and again in his head. 

After exhaling, Paul passed the joint over to John who was sitting on the floor beside him, completely oblivious to both John’s observations and his darkening eyes. Instead of pressing Paul on it however, John took the joint from him to smoke for himself, but paid attention to Paul’s reaction to him. He was satisfied to say that he put on quite a show for Paul, for he was watching his older lover unashamedly as his mouth worked the joint. 

When Paul took his turn, John would sneak glances at him here and there, trying not to get noticed, but enough to see what he wanted. And if he _did_ get noticed, he would give Paul his seductive look, telling him how sexy he looked and revealing what the younger could do to him. Unlike John, however, Paul was watching him openly- not caring enough to make any implications with his eyes if he got caught, as if it was his _right_ to stare. 

It was, of course. John was utterly his. And if it was anyone’s right to simply _stare_ , it’s damn well going to be the man that warms his stomach with every look, implications be damned. 

The two continued to pass the spliff a few more times before it began to run out. Paul had some before it got small, and then passed the last of it to John.

John put the last of the joint to his lips to inhale, his eyes following Paul’s body as he stood up. Before he left, however, he made his way to John and, still standing up, took hold of John’s face with both hands, and planted a sloppy yet sweet kiss on his lips, getting a whiff of the pot in John’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna start a bath,” Paul almost whispered, his high state already having an effect on his tone. It was sexy, yet said casually at the same time. Nothing dirty about it. Just ‘ _I’m having a bath. Come and join me. It’ll be nice._ ’ Of course they were going to have sex in the bath, but Paul didn’t need to _tell_ John. He just needed to invite John to join him.

John stared into Paul’s eyes as he spoke, but kept a blank stare. Paul understood, anyway. Paul had asked John to join him in the bath, and John had accepted. Without another word, or any form of body language, Paul released John’s face before heading towards the bathroom to start the bath, just as he had said. 

John sat still for a moment longer- maybe too long, he wasn’t sure- enjoying the serenity from his high, before finally getting up to throw away the scraps of his joint. He knew Paul was still setting up the bath, but instead of joining him just yet, he went to his and Paul’s bedroom. He saw two beds a few feet apart from each other, but only one was used. Beside the beds lay their luggage not far from each other. 

John took two sets of pajamas from both his and Paul’s luggage before laying them out onto the unused bed, knowing Paul would be pleasantly surprised to see their warm and comfy clothes waiting for them in the bedroom, being too high to prepare it himself, contrary to his normally tidy and conscientious habits. John was extra proud of himself for taking their water proof lube from their luggage before grabbing a handful of towels from the hotel closet, and heading towards the bathroom where he placed them on the closed toilet lid.

Once John looked away, he found a half naked Paul sitting on his knees in front of the bathtub with his fingers aimlessly running through the water as it continued to fill. The bubbles were already present, and rather excessive for the small tub, making John smile at the thought that Paul probably got too excited when he saw the container, and carelessly poured a ton into the tub, not considering that it would be too much. 

Paul’s shirt and shoes were removed and lay forgotten on the floor, but his trousers were still on, making John actually laugh as he realised Paul had _probably_ been in the process of removing all his clothes after he poured the bubbles in, but got distracted as they had started to grow, and knelt down at the tub to play with them with his fingers.

John’s laugh tore Paul away from his _distraction_ , and he swiftly turned his head and grinned at the sight of John. 

“Oh, John, I was just letting the water run. It’s almost filled, ya see,” he told him. He seemed energized, yet calm at the same time. He often got more excitable when he was high, while John, on the other hand, would become the more restrained one. It’s funny how their roles switched with the help of some grass. 

Kneeling down before Paul, he helped him undress completely, although the lad didn’t seem to mind the delayed reaction... Or notice it at all, for that matter. Paul was unaware of what John was doing for a moment too long, but as soon as he noticed, he was quick to grab John’s shoulders for support and lifted his knees to help him remove his trousers. 

John felt warm at the way he could help his friend sometimes. Being there for him and helping him with the little things. Always. Loving him no matter what. Normally, he would kiss him right now. But he didn’t need to kiss him right now. He just needed to help him remove his pants. 

Once the task was completed, John undressed himself before following Paul into the bath. They sat down opposite each other in silence, both staring at each other, occasionally in the eyes, or sometimes just observing each other’s bodies. They stared in silence for a while, each preoccupied with his own thoughts, but they felt very relaxed doing it. 

After some time, John began to sit up and move so he was on the same side as Paul. Paul said nothing but watched him move, as if he needed to pay attention to what he was gonna do. When John made his way over, he hovered in front of the bassist, watching his doe eyes. Cupping Paul’s cheek with one hand, the other resting on the bottom of the tub, he leaned in to kiss him. Paul seemed to float into the kiss, returning it very gently yet with great intention. 

Continuing the kiss, John repositioned himself so he was sitting comfortably as he brought his free hand to tickle the back of the younger man’s hair. He then moved his other hand to gently massage the younger man’s body, running it up and down his back, arms, chest, and anywhere else he found Paul’s skin. Paul rested his own hand upon John’s body in a weak attempt to do the same, but instead, his fingers just tickled John’s chest. Not that _that_ wasn’t a sensation of its own. 

Minutes must have passed before John pulled away,refusing to lean back so Paul would meet his eyes when he’d open his own. When he did, he looked drowsy, which John found understandable, and rather relatable at the moment. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered to Paul. Paul’s body warmed as he bit his lip and nodded, eyes remaining lidded. They leaned in to kiss some more, and John brought a hand to reach out of the bath where he left the lube on the floor. He grabbed it and placed it in Paul’s hands as he continued to kiss him. Paul pulled away to see what it was, only to look back up at John before they kissed again. 

John scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Paul’s body as much as he could so he was holding him- _really_ holding him. Paul seemed to have wanted the same thing, for he snaked his own arm around John’s back and held him as he lowered himself in the tub so that he was in a more laying down position, and John was hovering over him. John followed Paul’s body as he made out with him, moving slowly and gently, just as they had done this whole time. 

John wanted to feel Paul now. He didn’t want to wait for preparation. He knew he would be fine as long as they continued to move slowly, knowing the high would ease much of the pain as well. When Paul kept the lube in his hand as he continued the kiss, the older man took it from his hands and opened it himself. Paul pulled away once again at the interruption, and watched as John poured the water proof substance onto his hand before coating the younger man’s cock. 

Paul groaned in surprise, his high enhancing the sudden pleasure that shot through his whole body. When Paul noticed John moving to position himself on top of Paul’s cock, he stared at the older man in concern, but said nothing. John met his eyes and noticed his uncertainty. He gave him a kiss for reassurance, but it seemed to not be enough, the younger’s eyes widening as John almost started lowering himself on his cock. 

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” John said, sounding surprisingly composed. Paul continued staring as if to ask, _‘are you sure_?’ John spoke again, “As long as we go slow, I’ll be fine. I want to do it like this.” When Paul sensed the need in John’s voice, he finally nodded. 

Slowly, John began to lower himself, trying to control his breathing as he started to stretch so wide with no preparation. There was a burning sensation from the stretch, but he lowered himself slowly. Paul patiently held John’s hips to help him move before bringing one hand to comfortingly rub up and down John’s stomach. Despite the burn, John’s head felt fuzzy at the gesture. 

When he was finally planted on Paul’s lap and Paul’s cock was fully buried inside of him, he let out a deep breath of relief. Paul himself let out a weak whine that John sensed he had tried to hold back, not wanting to rush him. But the older man knew how uncomfortable it must be for Paul right now, having his ass tightly around his hard cock but not being able to move. 

Carefully, John began lifting himself off Paul’s lap before slowly lowering again. He took his time, but it was still too soon for the pain to turn into pleasure. John continued anyways, and Paul must’ve noticed, for he was staring at his lover with a concerned look. He certainly didn’t want John to be in pain during this. 

“John… Does it hurt?” Paul nearly demanded an answer from John, his overprotective side kicking in at the sight of his lover, but John was stubborn and ignored Paul as he continued, ever so slightly, picking up the speed. He definitely wasn’t anymore comfortable though, so Paul rubbed up and down his stomach again.

“What can I do to help?” Paul was just as concerned, it was even a little cute in fact, but John didn’t give in, keeping his eyes squeezed shut in both concentration and pain. He was persistent and kept moving up and down, trying to change angles in a way it would be more comfortable for him. 

Paul was about to speak up once more, when suddenly John landed on his lap with a shudder as his head flew back, revealing his throat, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Paul was taken by surprise, but once he realized what had happened, he moaned at the way the man looked in pleasure, and from relief that John was finally enjoying himself.

John’s prostate was hit a few times in this position before he moved his body forward towards Paul’s where he let their foreheads touch. John’s eyes were closed as he moved and focused on the pleasure as Paul stared at him, moaning in response. 

They continued moving like this for a while, never really picking up the pace, before Paul grabbed John’s face with both hands and kissed him. Both men enjoyed the leisure pace without any need to speed up. They continued to make out and John’s bounces only slightly sped up as he realized he was getting close.

“‘M close, Macca,” John said, his speech slurred from the two simultaneous highs. Paul kissed him again, and as he noticed him trying to shift his position again, he took John’s hat from the floor and put it on his head, pulling it down firmly until it was fitted perfectly, taking John by surprise and pulling him away from his concentration.

“Wha- where did you get this from?”  
  
Paul laughed before replying, “I took it off the table you left it on before startin’ the bath.” There was light amusement in his voice. John looked confused for a moment, but never stopped his movements as he spoke. 

“And you’ve had it this whole time?” 

Paul chuckled again before nodding. John was stuck between finding Paul adorable for doing that and absolutely ridiculous. He wondered why he would put it on him now, and considered taking it off, which he must’ve thought out loud, because Paul seemed to have read his mind. 

“Leave it. Please… I think ya look real handsome in it.” Now, it was John’s turn to chuckle at his boyfriend. ‘ _Cute… he was definitely being cute_.’ John nodded before leaning in for another kiss and simultaneously slamming down hard once, making both men moan against each other's lips. 

Paul’s fingers tangled into John’s hair and stroked it as John began to reposition himself. He placed a hand onto Paul’s chest for support to lift his body and lifted one leg higher and higher until it fell out of the bathtub, giving Paul access to thrust his hips up now. One of Paul’s hands moved down the older man’s back to his ass, while his other moved from John’s hair to his back to keep him close. John’s hand still remained firmly placed on Paul’s chest, just as firmly as his lover was gripping his ass. 

John tried to keep bouncing, but it was all in Paul’s control now as he thrust his hips up into John’s ass, making him moan before kissing him again. They continued kissing as Paul kept thrusting, until Paul finally began speeding up, him being closer than before, and knowing John could come any second himself. Finally, Paul came inside John, helping the slide, and seconds later, John came untouched between their bellies, both their moans muffled by the kiss. Both men trembled through their orgasms, feeling calm yet intense from the help of the pot. 

After they came, John’s body fell slack on top of Paul’s as Paul’s arms weakly wrapped themselves around the older. They didn't know how much time had passed that they stayed like that, but knew it must’ve been a while, for the water began to noticeably cool down. Paul drew little circles on John’s back making him sigh and, in return, the older man hid his face in Paul’s neck to kiss it. The younger man moaned in response despite the weak attempt, his high still fully affecting his senses and making it all the more pleasurable. 

It was only when John lifted his head to look at Paul with droopy eyes that the younger man remembered he still had his hat on. It sat crooked on his head, making him look terribly cute. Paul smiled at the sight, surprised that it hadn’t completely fallen off at some point. John had a confused look on his face as he stared at Paul. 

“Why’re you laughing at me?”

“Because… You look cute,” Paul said, keeping his smile as he playfully flicked John’s nose with his finger, making him pull back slightly. Paul laughed again before grabbing the older man’s face with both hands and pulling him in for a kiss. John was, once again, taken by surprise, but melted into the kiss as soon as he felt it, appreciative moan escaping his lips. When he pulled away, he saw Paul rest his back against the tub, while his eyes remained closed. 

“Tired?”

“Mmm,” Paul hummed, still not opening his eyes. 

“Off to bed then,” John said as he began to make an effort to move, standing up and immediately developing goosebumps as his wet skin was revealed to the cold room. Paul followed his tracks, forcing himself to stand up. The older man grabbed a towel he brought in earlier and wrapped it around his back before taking the other one and wrapping it around a drowsy Paul. The younger smiled weakly and hummed in delight at the unexpected gesture. 

John stepped out and held out a hand for Paul to grab. After that, they tried to dry themselves a little before entering an even colder room. John led them to the bedroom and as soon as Paul noticed their warm pyjamas waiting for them on the bed, he stopped in his tracks, suddenly alert. He quickly tried to remember if he had been the one to lay out their clothes, but after not recalling such a thing, he realized it must’ve been John. 

Speaking of John, he was standing and smiling at Paul, happy to have been of assistance with his little act of service, no matter how small it was. Paul brought a hand up to John’s neck and kissed him. When John pulled off, he took Paul’s clothes and began to help him dress. Paul, meanwhile, said nothing but kept an appreciative smile on his tired face as he let John do what he wanted.  
  
Afterwards, he fell into their shared bed. John dressed himself before turning off the lights and crawling under the covers next to his lover, who had already closed his eyes and was breathing softly. John brushed the still wet, silky hair out of Paul’s face before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead, making him sigh. 

John stared at Paul for a little. He wished he could take care of the younger man like this more often. He would be his caregiver if he could, and do everything for the lad. Finding he was growing sleepy himself, John scooted closer to Paul, so his face would be against his chest as he wrapped an arm around his body and held him close. John closed his own eyes, letting his peaceful slumber take over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


	4. 4 - Biting, scratching, bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is clear: This is consensual. They have safe words. 
> 
> I should just change this title to hair pulling, choking, spanking…   
> Let’s just say, it gets rough, so be ready for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot smuts based off Mclennon NSFW by  
>  auroralunatica
> 
> Super huge thank you to ChutJeDors and ImagineBeatles for betaing this. They are wonderful writers and super inspiring!!! I encourage anyone and everyone to read their stuff!

No sooner had John hauled Paul into their room than he had slammed the younger against the wall and attacked his lips, pinning his wrists on either side of his head where the older man’s nails left marks. Paul tried to resist him at first, but it was proven to be in vain due to both John’s powerful grip on him, along with his own lack of self control whenever John did anything to him. Paul was at least glad to say he wasn’t the only one affected. When John wanted him, there was no stopping him, like now, with John’s head in the clouds from arousal. 

It hadn’t started like that though. Both men had been yelling at the top of their lungs at the other. Blurting insults, mean remarks, snarls, and even a few shoves. That’s how John had ended up stradling Paul’s lap, breathing quickly from anger, before he noticed his erection and hauled Paul to the other room, where he had slammed the younger man against the wall, not bothering to be careful not to hurt the lad. 

That’s when the men's anger quickly turned into arousal, causing John to press his hard cock against Paul’s, leaving him no choice but to surrender and give into the pleasure, making him moan and letting his head fall back against the wall. John took the opportunity to roughly bite and suck at Paul’s jaw, making the bassist’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The pleasure from John paying attention to his cock and neck, combined with the aggression of John’s assault and grip, that made Paul weak and forced him to momentarily give himself up to John, was too arousing.

Paul’s momentary submission, however, was soon interrupted by a reminder of who had started their fight, followed by a reminder of all the nasty things John had said to him. Paul’s haze was quickly overcome by rage as he removed his wrists from John’s grip and forcefully pushed the older man's chest away until he was falling onto the bed behind him.    
  
Paul was quick to follow and jumped the older man, kissing him forcefully and shutting up any complaint that almost came bubbling up. Paul pulled at John’s hair with one hand as he used the other to lower his own trousers. As soon as the older man noticed, he was quick to help, only now realizing how badly he needed Paul naked. As soon as Paul’s pants were thrown on the floor, John’s hands went for his bare thighs, desperate for a feel. But as soon as he had his hands on them, he was punished by a strong slap across both hands. 

John let a whine escape and tried to restrain himself, but as Paul sucked roughly on his tongue, his hands unconsciously floated back up to Paul’s wonderfully hairy thighs, giving them a squeeze. Paul growled as he broke the kiss and impulsively grabbed John’s wrists, pinning them down by John’s head this time to remind him who was in charge. The older man struggled for a moment as Paul watched, but when Paul refused to give in, he was met with a dirty look from his older lover at the restraint. 

What once might have resulted in a desperate John begging for more, was now only an angry John fighting for power and trying to tackle Paul. He was the one who had started the assault, why should he be the one pinned down? 

Paul didn’t see it that way, however, and patiently waited, teasing look sitting on his face as he watched until John accepted defeat. The older man knew what he was doing, of course. He was trying to have it his way. And he and John both knew that if anything was going to happen, it would be Paul’s way, and John’s only choice would be to let him and desperately take anything his lover was willing to give. 

With a dissatisfied huff, John relaxed against the bed and let Paul continue. With a smirk, Paul lowered his lips to John’s and brought a hand to his jaw, knowing the man knew better than to try and take control again. But instead of just kissing him, he ushered John to open his mouth and teasingly licked inside. John knew not to take the lead and shook beneath Paul as he forced himself to stay still and take it, leaving his mouth open for Paul to do with as he pleased, lick after lick. 

John whined at Paul’s work (the lad could really be a downright  _ tease _ sometimes… or rather was one  _ all the time _ ), but thankfully, he was finally rewarded when Paul finally closed his lips around John’s in a sloppy kiss with a terribly wicked moan, humming his approval for John to swallow. 

When he pulled off, John was momentarily left dizzy beneath him. Paul lowered his kisses towards John’s chest, and his hands were quick to follow, massaging John’s chest until they reached his nipples. He rubbed one of them through his shirt before scratching his nail over it. John’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. He tried to control himself, but all too soon, he let out a growl before jumping on top of Paul so he was on top, and Paul’s body was on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Hey!” Paul yelled, but John ignored him and held his face down and to the side with both hands as his lips found his neck to roughly bite at and mark. “G-get off me ya c-cunt,” Paul demanded, but didn’t do much to actually push John off. Paul's breathing quickened in anger. He was angry at John but what the older man was doing felt  _ so good _ , making Paul even angrier that he couldn’t resist it.

He tried to push John off by his shoulders but the man was strong and remained in his spot as he continued his assault. John released Paul’s neck and looked down at him with a smirk. A wave of anger washed over Paul at the look and he once again tried to push John off of him. But before he got far, John firmly gripped and squeezed Paul’s cock through his boxers, taking Paul by surprise as he stopped what he was doing and moaned. 

“Mmm,” John teased this time. “Ya don’t really want me to stop, Macca,” he whispered as he gave Paul another strong squeeze, indulging the younger man’s desperate thrusts upwards. Paul groaned in response but tried to fight back anyway, angry that he knew, and John knew, the other man was completely right, being stuck between anger and pleasure. 

“I hate you,” Paul hissed at him, and John grinned at him, knowing Paul wouldn’t do much to stop him anymore. John released Paul’s cock only to grab him from inside his boxers and wank him properly, going at full speed this time. Paul moaned again as he let his head fall back on the bed and his eyes fluttered closed. John raised his head to kiss Paul, but as soon as the younger felt his lips, he tried to move away to avoid them. John gave him another firm squeeze to haze him before kissing him properly. When he pulled off, he brought his lips to Paul’s ear.

“I fuckin’ want ya, Macca… Let me,” John whispered in Paul’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin. Paul warmed at the feeling alone. John’s breath on his skin and his whisper in his ear was so familiar, Paul couldn’t find it in him to resist. Besides, what was so bad about giving into John? 

Paul nodded frantically, eyes still closed. John felt a bit of satisfaction wash over him as he realized Paul wanted this just as much as he did. He brought his lips to Paul’s and kissed him again. This time the younger lad let him, moaning freely, and wrapping a hand around his neck, as he dug his nails into the skin. Paul moved his hand under John’s shirt and felt around his back.

“You’re such a dirty slut,” John whispered. “I knew you’d give in.” 

Paul groaned at the words as his brows furrowed and his nails scratched all the way down John’s back in response. John hissed as his head flew back, but was quick to reattach his lips to Paul’s, sucking his lower lip between his own and biting on it till he tasted a drop of blood, making Paul whimper into his mouth. He released Paul’s lower lip but kissed him again, forcefully, so Paul’s head was digging impossibly deeper into the mattress beneath him. 

John pulled off abruptly, leaving Paul woozy under him, as he sat up to get their lube from the dresser on the opposite side of the bed. Paul licked his lips in anticipation before John returned and placed one last bruising kiss to his lover’s lips. John removed Paul’s boxers all the way along with his own before both men sat up in preparation. John poured some lube onto his hands before pushing Paul’s chest down so he was lying on his back, and lowered his lubed fingers to his hole.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Paul asked when he felt the cold wetness circle his hole, despite how good it felt.    
  


“Lubing you up...” 

“Uh… I don't think so.” 

John looked up at him, confused, wondering what Paul was talking about, until finally, Paul clarified it for him. “I’m gonna fuck  _ you _ !”

“Why’s that?” John inquired.

“Because!” Paul growled. “You’re pissing me off!”

“ _ I’m  _ the one who brought you in here…”   
  
“You’re the one who started the fight!” When John ignored him and tried to continue, Paul swatted his hand away and jumped on top of him switching their positions so he was on top and John’s head was near the edge of the mattress. Paul tried to take the lube from the other man’s hand, which John tried to prevent, but he ended up losing it anyways. 

John tried to take it back as Paul lowered himself down the older’s body, but all too soon, and on an impulse, Paul swallowed the cock in front of him whole with a sinful hum, before slowly dragging his lips up to the tip. John let out a whine in surprise as he thrust his hips up. Paul took advantage to bob up and down John’s cock as he poured lube on his fingers and spread it around. John tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair a little too aggressively, his pleasure mixed with anger, causing Paul to hum once again in response, encouraging John so he could continue the task at hand. 

Paul circled John’s hole with his lubed finger, making John curse at himself for doing nothing to stop him, the pleasure being too much that he wanted- or  _ needed _ , rather- him to continue. Mouth still sucking John’s cock, Paul slowly let a finger slip inside, making John groan. He looked up at John through his eyelashes and smirked at the lad as he let out another hum at how easily he slid in. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Only now, Paul pulled off to speak.

“Such a good boy you are for me, Johnny,” he said with a smirk as his fingers continued working inside a withereing John.

“F-fuck you,” John blurted, earning himself a slap on the face, making his hips stutter. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, but his twitching cock revealed his arousal. Despite Paul’s aggression, John considered himself highly  _ privileged _ to say he knew the doe-eyed Beatle turned into an animal when he was being rough. 

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, the bassist pulled them out and quickly coated his cock. John tried to shove Paul back again, but Paul quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, holding them in place with one hand as the other floated down to grab his cock and position it at John’s entrance. Slowly, he started pushing in. Sure he was downright angry at the lad, but he would never want to actually hurt him. 

John moaned at being filled by his lover’s wettened cock until Paul was buried inside of him and moaned himself. Not that John didn’t love all of it, but he was still angry that Paul was the one who got his way. As soon as Paul released his wrists, John began to shove and struggle beneath Paul again, trying to make things difficult for him. 

“S-stop, J-John,” Paul mumbled from his distraction. In an attempt to throw John off himself, Paul tugged at John’s shirt and roughly bit down on his revealed shoulder, making John grunt as he pushed both of them off the bed- John falling on his back, as he wrapped an arm inside Paul’s shirt to hold onto him, and Paul on top of him, blankets tangled around his feet, and his legs partly still on the bed. Paul pulled off, admiring the small mark he left on John’s shoulder before slowly starting to pull out and thrust back in, distracting John from any other attempt to bother him. 

John started moaning at the feeling of Paul fucking into him, and Paul took that as an advantage to leave another mark on John’s skin, roughly biting the part where his shoulder met his neck- sucking and licking at the skin. John’s nails dug into Paul’s back under his shirt while the other hand grabbed Paul’s ass and scratched it, leaving behind red marks. The sting only urged Paul on even more and he sped up his thrusts. 

John struggled once more at the mixed feelings of pleasure and anger as Paul continued speeding up, and gave Paul a slap himself. Paul, however, wouldn’t have any of it. He changed their positions, continuing his fast pace despite John’s physical protests, when suddenly, he hit a rough spot inside the other man, who shook below him as his eyes fell closed. Paul smirked down at the withering man below him as he continued hitting him in the same spot, making John cry out after the third time. 

All of a sudden, Paul’s intensity became too much for John and all he wanted to do was beg Paul for more and thank him for anything he was willing to give, like he was some sort of god. Paul took advantage of the change in demeanor and slammed into John harder. He grabbed the older man’s lower thighs and pushed them up and downwards so they were pressed to the floor on either side of John’s body, giving him the leverage to slam into him harder, hitting his prostate repeatedly. 

"P-Paul." John cried out at the intensity of Paul’s thrusts, and reached out to touch Paul's chest, his voice weak, but Paul wasn't having any of it and simultaneously slapped both of John's thighs hard, making him scream out from the intensity. Not that he didn't completely love it. 

Paul looked him in the eyes and John saw he wasn't messing around. John's eyes were big and innocent, as he finally submitted to the roughness of his lover. John quickly averted his gaze in shyness, earning himself two more hard slaps, each one pulling him closer to his orgasm.

"Look at me!" Paul demanded, bringing one hand to roughly tangle in John's hair to lift his head, as the other snaked its way to his throat where he applied a little pressure. 

The bassist pulled his hair and occasionally squeezed around his throat as he continued thrusting into him. He positioned John's head so it was right in front of his own and John could look him directly in the eyes. 

"You wanna fuck? Fine!" Paul growled, making John moan again as Paul momentarily applied pressure to his throat, making John's eyes roll back. "I said look at me! This is what you wanted, right?” 

John tried his best to nod at his boyfriend while he was tightly held down by his hair and neck. All too soon, he felt his orgasm approach, as Paul continued mercilessly hitting his prostate. He tried to reach out a hand to touch Paul’s face in an attempt to pull him in for a kiss or stroke his cheek as he spoke. 

“P-plea-,” he tried but was cut off as Paul abruptly grabbed his floating wrist and pinned it beside his head, releasing the auburn hair so that only his throat was held by the bassist’s firm hand. Paul leaned in so his face was right in front of John’s and kissed him himself, roughly enough to leave a bruise. 

John felt he could come any minute now and wasn’t sure how long he could hold off for anymore. His cock was already leaking non-stop between their stomachs. Paul was roughly nailing his prostate as he completely dominated him and he needed to come badly. He spoke up again in an attempt to ask for permission.

“Paul, I-.”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare come!” Paul interrupted almost immediately, like he was reading his mind, already knowing the signs as well as noticing the pre-come leaking out of his lover’s cock. 

“P-please…”   
  
“I said ‘no’!” Paul yelled, and John cried out as he received another hard slap on his thigh. The older man was on the verge of tears. He felt his orgasm approaching faster than he could stop it and knew he would be coming any second, but Paul didn’t wanna hear his begging this time. John tried controlling his breathing, which too, ended up being in vain as Paul tightened the grip around his throat as soon as he noticed, making it more difficult for the lad to hold off. 

Paul’s tight grip remained and all it took were three more thrusts before John came hard with an attempted yell, cock spilling itself untouched, and eyes rolling back. He didn’t mean to. He knew Paul would punish him for it. He tried to apologize, but earned another hard slap on his now reddened thigh as he continued getting choked. Then a second slap. Then a third. And a fourth, all bettering his release. Paul kept thrusting into him, and despite the punishment, let John ride out his orgasm. And if the degrading nature behind all this didn’t make his orgasm all the more intense and extremely pleasurable, he didn’t know what would. 

But John wasn’t the only one affected by the humiliation. Paul himself came at the sight. John used like a toy and looking completely wrecked as he begged, unable to hold back his orgasm, had Paul losing it as he rode out his own orgasm until he was finished. John finished a few seconds before Paul, but said nothing to object. Not that he was bothered by it. 

When Paul’s body collapsed on top of John’s, both men were breathing hard and were terribly sweaty. Paul had already pulled out of the older man and started shuffling as he caught his breath and moved to lay beside John, close enough so that they were touching, and shutting his eyes to rest. 

It was only when both men’s breathing had calmed down that John raised a hand to subtly stroke the tips of Paul’s hair, unsure if Paul would still be angry with him or not. He laid his hand on Paul’s collar bone where a bit of skin was revealed as he innocently circled a finger on his skin, silently begging for Paul to forgive him for the fight, let his anger go, and smile at him as he held him close. 

Paul smiled at his lovers sweetness, knowing how terrible he always felt after their fights. He brought a hand into the older man’s hair and pushed it out of his face so he would look up and see his smile. John smiled back, but his eyes were apologetic at the same time, guilt hiding behind the grin. Paul kissed him reassuringly, and John wrapped an arm around his body. 

“’M sorry,” the older man finally said after pulling away.

“I know,” Paul answered, his fingers playing mindlessly against John’s skin just as John had done before. “Me too,” he added. 

John smiled again, more from relief this time, and Paul leaned in to plant a kiss on John’s lips once more before resting his head on his chest, sighing as the older man wrapped his arms around his body. 

Moments passed before Paul broke the silence. “I wasn’t- I hope that wasn’t… too much,” he finally said, uncertainty in his voice.

“Fuckin’ perfect.” John assured, almost out of breath, making Paul grin. 

“I just… even when ‘m angry, I wouldn’t wanna hurt ya, or anythin’.”

"Don't ya worry", John said as he tightened his grip on the other man and kissed his head. When Paul looked up to face him, John added, “do that more often,” in a suggestive tone and with a wiggle of his eyebrows, making Paul laugh.

“I will,” Paul replied with a wink, before leaning up to kiss him once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


	5. 5 - blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long :(((
> 
> One shot smuts based off Mclennon NSFW by  
> auroralunatica
> 
> Thank you to ImagineBeatles for all your advice!

While on set for the Magical Mystery Tour film, the Beatles were taking a break where they got a chance to relax a bit, however, John had other plans in mind, already having his mind set on a certain type of relaxation. 

He brought Paul to a vacant dressing room and pushed him down on the couch, placing himself beside Paul, awkwardly sitting on his knees as he attacked the younger man’s neck. One of Paul’s hands was pressed against John’s chest to push him off, while the other was tightly gripping his shirt collar, keeping him from moving away, Paul being stuck between wanting him and knowing they shouldn’t be doing this. As John’s hands began to wander, Paul finally forced himself to speak up. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea l-luv”, Paul tried poorly. John moved his kisses to Paul’s jaw, and then just right behind his ear where he sucked and showed some extra attention, making him moan wantonly and completely disregard his last remark, much to John’s satisfaction. Truthfully, the lad could care less whether it was a bad idea or not, or whether Paul tried to refrain him or not. He wanted the lads cock in his mouth and it was going to happen. He wanted to make Paul feel good, hear him moan and ask for more, see his thighs twitch, and taste that wonderful substance that would soon enter his mouth, accompanied by the equally wonderful cry by the angel. His angel. Paul really could be one at times. 

John never thought he would want to please another lad so much more than he’d want to be pleased by him. Never before he met Paul, that is. But that was a long time ago, and he’s been doing this for years now, and the urge never vanished. So here he was, hauling Paul into a room where he could push him onto a couch and force that nice cock of his into his mouth. 

Over the years, Paul had become more confident, bolder, mature, and grew more into his personality. He wasn’t just a great fuck anymore, like when he was 20. He was John’s soulmate. John was sure of it. He wondered if Paul knew too, despite the fact that Paul loved him dearly. Not everything changed about Paul, however. He was still a beautiful creature, a work of art, an angel, as mentioned before, guiding John and healing all his wounds. John’s love for Paul never changed. His appreciation for the lad only grew with time. Impossibly. And all John wanted to do was please him, eventually tell him how much he loves him, which he’ll get to, but for right now, he had other tasks at hand, which were his initial motivation to drag Paul here in the first place. 

John partially hovered over Paul’s body as he began unbuttoning his shirt, making the younger man lean on one of his elbows to allow John room as the older lad kissed down his chest, despite his not completely comfortable position. As John kissed down Paul’s chest, he made sure to pay extra close attention and lick and smell Paul’s dark chest and stomach hairs, which was a feature he appreciated greatly in the lad. Keeping his legs as they were, John backed up so he could have easier access and lower his head to his desired location easily.

With anticipating fingers, John fumbled with the buckles on Paul's belt and began lowering both his black pants and underwear until they were forgotten on the floor. Despite his disapproval, the younger lad couldn’t help but follow John's head with an encouraging hand that was gently placed as he sat back and let John get to work. John took Paul’s hardening cock into his hands and gave it a few slow pulls to prepare it for more, making Paul bite his lip in arousal. 

John looked up at his lover, giving him a teasing look, knowing Paul would've given in all along, only to be met with the younger man’s hooded lids. The men kept eye contact as John made Paul wait patiently, before finally, giving a harder pull, and then lowering his mouth to Paul’s now fully hard cock. 

Paul moaned immediately at the contact as John’s lips wrapped around his base and his tongue massaged it as he slowly lifted his head, only to lower back down when he reached Paul’s tip, bobbing deeper this time, eyes fixed on Paul’s closed ones. 

As John began to speed up all of a sudden, Paul looked down at him only to see John staring back at him as he bobbed his head up and down, making Paul moan and give John an encouraging pull to the hair. John moaned in response, before finally closing his eyes and focusing as he bobbed quickly. 

In an attempt to massage the younger lads' balls and help him near his orgasm, John brought a hand under Paul’s thighs and reached the lads' balls, but the poor position left him unable to grab it well, leaving him only to rub there lightly with some fingers. Paul moaned and thrust at the teasing feeling. John was certain he even felt his thighs begin to twitch beneath him, indicating Paul was getting close.

Taking it as a sign, John continued rubbing up and down Paul’s balls with only his first two fingers as he sucked him off nicely, teasing him there, but mostly using it as leverage to keep Paul’s cock up right in his mouth. He earned another moan from Paul, this time tasting some of the man’s familiar precome as it entered his mouth, making John grin to himself. The older man couldn’t believe he had never done something like this to Paul before. Here’s to awkward sex positions, he supposed. 

Paul chased the soft friction in his balls, trying to match the quick paced and firm bobbing the rest of his cock was receiving, and with a few more thrusts, and some uncontained twitches in his thighs, Paul came into John’s mouth, filling it with his seed as his cock twitched in the warm cave. 

John moaned around Paul’s cock as he let him ride out his orgasm until he was finished and pulled off with a plop, swallowing Paul’s come. John kissed around Paul’s inner thighs and on his pubic hairs before moving up to his slightly sweaty stomach. 

  
  


“Still think it was a bad idea, luv?” John teased with a grin. Paul let out a noise that was combined with a moan and an irritated whine. 

“Tease,” he accused, making John grin wider.  _ God _ , he loved the lad, Paul thought, before grabbing the older man’s shirt by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss, which John easily obliged, wanting it just as badly himself. “Should we head back now?” Paul asked when they pulled apart.

“Sure. Or… We could head back in a little,” John suggested, decidedly moving positions to sit down on his bottom and leaned closer to Paul where he wrapped an arm around his body and pulled him in for another kiss, making Paul hum and smile into it. 

“Aright, fine,” Paul murmured against his lover’s lips. “In a little,” he agreed before having another kiss, and sat with his lover comfortably. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


End file.
